


All Fingers and Thumbs

by Jon



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon/pseuds/Jon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another fic where Ori has untold appreciation for Dwalin... and his hands. A fingering fic with a twist, and some nice Dwalin fluff on the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Fingers and Thumbs

Ori arrived last through the door, and barely managed to avoid being squashed flat by Bombur as the whole heap of them fell unceremoniously onto the hobbit’s doorstep.  
  
He quite liked it here though, once the embarrassment of arriving at his host’s dwelling face-down had worn off; it was homely, and a lot like his brothers’ place back home, full of comfy chairs and a well-stocked larder. He could see Dori rifling through the differently coloured bags of leaves at the fireplace side with a smile, and no sooner had his elder brother sat down at the hearth than a pot of tea was bubbling away. He waved away his brothers request to join him for a cup, and instead pushed out his chest and asked for an ale from Fili, who slapped his arm (it hurt a little, but Ori laughed along with it) and thrust a full pint into his hand.  
  
He sat down at the far corner of the table when they all convened after supper. He had wanted to sit next to Fili and Kili; but Dori sat him down next to him, away from Nori and hemmed into the corner by Bombur. Ori stared glumly down at his ale, wishing that they had not cleared the plates away so soon and that he had something to do other than fidget next to his brother. The princes were talking loudly with one another- almost yelling across the table to Bofur- and making lewd jokes which had the elders rolling their eyes. If Dori ever saw him doing that sort of thing, he huffed to himself, he wouldn’t allow him out of the house for a week.  
  
‘Remember your manners now,’ Dori chided, casting an eye over Thorin as their leader talked in the shadows to Gandalf. Ori was about to point out that he had remembered his manners perfectly whilst the others had been drinking and singing- when Balin’s voice cut through the chatter, and the noise in the room stilled at the sound of it.  
  
‘Brother- could you stop it?’ he said, standing a little out of his seat and leaning over the table to get the other dwarf’s attention.  
  
Ori peered over his mug at the bald dwarf- not even daring to stare for a long enough time to really drink in the sight- always too bashful to risk meeting his eye. He did see, however, the glass jar of cookies jammed rather comically over his large fist, and he had to suppress a giggle at the sight of the biscuits rattling around over the dwarf’s fingers. Balin rapped on the table, and Dwalin almost threw the jar down, sitting back with a scrape of his chair.  
  
‘You need to take those bloody things off for once in your life,’ Balin muttered, to Dwalin’s apparent annoyance. The younger one looked away scowling, and took his large hands off the table, crossing them behind his head.  
  
‘Still fucking hungry,’ he grumbled, casting a yearning look at the discarded biscuits. Ori had seen him earlier trying to fish one out, but he knew Dwalin was too stubborn to even try unbuckling all the metal which encased his wrist.  
  
  
‘Dwalin- there are young dwarves here, mind your language, please,’ said Dori- and Ori almost hid himself under the table.

  
‘Don’t, Dori,’ he whispered, but despite himself, he felt tears of frustration and embarrassment pricking his eyes, which made him feel even worse under Dwalin’s disgruntled gaze.  
  
He knew he’d gone bright red, and he knew Dwalin was also shooting his brother a filthy look; he just willed the Maker that Dori wouldn’t say or do anything else- his jaw had already clenched, and he knew his brother was about to stand up. Ori dared not to look at either of them, and instead- for some reason brought on by his flustered state- reached for the jar Dwalin had left on the table.  
  
Before he knew it, he had reached inside the jar and had fished one out for Dwalin, throwing at him. The older dwarf moved at a startling pace, dexterously flicking his wrist up and catch it, his frown at Dori changing to a wide smirk.  
  
‘At least someone’s got nimble fingers, eh, Balin?’ he said with a wink to Ori. Balin sighed and asked Nori to pass the jar along to him, whilst Ori tried very hard not to go even redder. He stared again down at his own hands, and tried not to think of the pair that Dwalin owned.  
  
He couldn’t fathom why he liked Dwalin- or his hands- so much. In some ways, he reminded him of the rough types Nori used to bring back, back when Dori tolerated him using the house as a gambling den and hideout for stolen goods. But in other ways, Dwalin exuded the sense of protection Ori loved so much; he didn’t know if he was intimidated when he had clapped eyes on him in the hobbit’s parlour, or if he wanted to curl his hand in his shirt and… and try and…  
  
He stopped thinking about things so close to his brother (he was very sure that dwarf had taken on mother’s habit of mindreading) and tried to think about other, mundane things. Like biscuits.

  
Like Dwalin’s fingers and fist jamming into the tight hole of the jar-  
  
 _Oh.  
_  
He looked up- forcing the image to clear like smoke from his mind, for somehow that jar had transformed rather quickly into Ori’s own body. Back in reality, Dwalin had managed to wangle another cookie from Balin and was eating noisily, and all the while Ori was transfixed on his fingers and thumb- and behind them his plump lips working.  
  
Ori busied himself with his hands again, but in their place he could only picture Dwalin’s; it was no use, and he was quickly becoming inappropriate to sit at the table- even less so knowing this would be the first time he would hear his leader speak to them, and Dwalin at his right hand. It simply wasn’t befitting.  
  
Thorin sat down heavily at the table, and once again all noise shushed. Ori accidentally caught Dwalin’s eye as he looked up towards his king, and though Ori tried his hardest to concentrate on their leader addressing them all, Dwalin was staring at him _again_! He was beginning to get a little annoyed at this: Dwalin was sure to notice how hot and bothered Ori was getting- couldn’t he look elsewhere? From out of the corner of his eye, Fili nudged Kili, and they both snickered and grinned in Ori’s direction.  
  
And when he turned away from them to sit back and quietly try to listen, much to Dori’s happiness, he saw Dwalin- oh so surreptitiously- flex his hands inside his dusters, with a low rumble issuing from his throat.  
  
Ori swallowed. This was going to be a _very_ long meeting.

                                                                **

  
Despite the distractions, Ori felt the meeting had been a success. He had kept his gaze off of Dwalin for as long as possible, sneaking looks when he just couldn’t bear it, looking away when Dwalin’s head started to turn in his direction.

He was just on his way to the pantry again, to try and see if he could sneak in another bread bun before Dori found him and carted him off to the bedroom for an ‘early night’, when he heard Dwalin and Balin’s voice from behind a half-closed door to a side room.

‘-boy has a crush on you, brother,’ came Balin’s gentle burr.

This was what made Ori stop in his tracks.

He waited outside the door for a moment, his hand lightly touching the knob. He didn’t turn it though, and pressed his slight body to the door, keeping silent and feeling a little guilty at listening in. But he so did want to know who had a crush on Dwalin (if only for his own sordid thoughts that evening, he hoped it was one of the princes).

‘Pah,’ Dwalin said, and Ori jumped a little as he felt him shift closer to the door on his side.

‘Dori will have my hide if I even look at his little brother in that way!’

Ori stilled, his eyes wide and the hand on the doorknob trembling. Nori? It was Nori who had a crush? He couldn’t help but feeling a little twitch of jealousy within him as he heard the suppressed longing in Dwalin’s voice. He didn’t think Dori would try to put a dampener on their relationship if he did decide to make a move, in any case. At least it wasn’t _him_ who Dwalin-

‘Aye, you’ll need to be careful if it’s Ori you’re after. He’s only wee.’

Ori’s stomach cartwheeled as he heard Dwalin’s chuckle, and he now jumped backwards as the door started to creak open. He managed to get himself into a corner in the shadows as Dwalin and Balin exited the room, both perching a pork pie, slice of cake and a mug of fresh ale in one hand.

‘Aye, Balin, you can be sure of that- if Ori’ll let me have him, that is,’ Ori heard Dwalin mutter, before turning up the hall. The brothers stood for a while outside the entrance to Dwalin’s room, before bidding each other a good night, and Dwalin turned left into his quarters.

Ori was left dumbstruck in the hallway, leaning heavily against the wall. He carefully poured over the conversation which had happened; there had to be another meaning behind Dwalin’s words- he couldn’t possibly mean he wanted to… not with _him_. Ori blushed as he always thought Dwalin’s ‘type’ was large and muscular, with plenty of hair- not a gangly young dwarf who couldn’t even meet his eye over dinner.

He looked around the tidy corridor, and though it was too small for him to ever feel truly comfortable in, it calmed his nerves before they were due to set out into inhospitable places where quiet corners for reading were seldom and baths were infrequent. If this was to be his last night indoors with such pleasures, then he should make it one to remember. And if Dwalin’s words were true… he might pluck up enough courage to do just that.

                                                                                                **

Ori was in the corridor again, when everyone else had gone to bed. He had pleaded with a tired Dori that he would be going to bed soon and to let him stay up just that little while longer, before slipping away when he’d left, apprehension to tingling in his stomach.  
  
He stopped outside what he now knew as Dwalin’s door- pausing- as like before this was unlocked, though not fully open, and Ori could see a sliver of light from behind the crack.  
  
Taking a deep breath, praying quickly that his courage would be for nothing, he gently pushed the door open wider and peered around the edge.  
  
As soon as he caught sight of what was on the other side, Ori immediately pressed backwards with his hand clamped over his mouth, trying to control his own breathing so he wouldn’t be heard. He was unsure for a moment of whether to screw his eyes shut or not- but he was _transfixed_.

  
Dwalin was naked on the bed, lying against some pillows with his head thrown back, and Ori saw plain as daylight what he was doing between his legs. One knee was crooked up, and the other bent and out to the side, those fingers…

And by Durin, he was _moaning_ , making the filthiest noises Ori had ever heard which only served to make him squeak in the corner- and he felt a little pathetic.

He couldn’t help but watch Dwalin; all of his fantasies splayed out and writhing on the bed, though the longer he watched, the guiltier he felt. Dwalin had two of his huge fingers working inside himself, the muscles flexing and bulging on his arm as he went faster. From this angle, nothing was left to Ori’s imagination, and the front of his trousers started to lift; but this time he had no desire to hide his erection as he watched those fingers pump in and out, lubricated up with oil, that cock- proud and as magnificent as its owner- arched up against his stomach.

The line of Dwalin’s throat was exposed as his head strained back further as his thrusting fingers hit something deep within him- something that made his groans turn open-mouthed and breathless- his lips muttering something Ori couldn’t hear: a name? Ori hoped it was his-

_It’s not right,_ he told himself. Watching Dwalin like this was far too intimate to view. Either he would enter, or he would leave quickly and go back to his own room to sort himself and never speak of this again to anyone.  His legs began to shake; all bravado he’d had when he’d heard Dwalin say his name earlier had dripped away at the sight of him pleasuring himself. He was suddenly very embarrassed by his scrawny body, his thighs not even as big as Dwalin’s arm, and his own cock nowhere near as thick (though it was harder than he’d known it to ever be right now).

He made to leave, but unfortunately his legs had stopped working; perhaps he had stayed still for too long with baited breath, or it was some cruel trick of fate, but his head suddenly spun, and he staggered as he tried to slip out of the room- almost lurching towards the bed.

His eyes were closed as he tripped, but he heard the slick sounds stop abruptly- and then nothing, apart from his own heart clamouring inside him.

There’d been many times where he’d wished the ground would have swallowed him up, but this was one to laud over them all. He was too frightened to even move, and tried not to imagine the look on Dwalin’s face once he was forced to open his eyes and run.

‘I’m- I’m sorry- please, please Mister Dwalin- don’t-‘

‘Hush, lad,’ Dwalin moaned. Ori opened his eyes and swallowed, trying not to bolt for it and to hold the warrior’s gaze. The room smelled of sex, and Ori was too aware of his hard-on sticking out of him, which Dwalin’s eyes fell to. He still hadn’t removed his two fingers from his hole, maddeningly, and Ori couldn’t quite manage not to look as his large thumb brushed over his testicles.

‘What, laddie?’ he groaned, his fingers starting to push inside again. Ori couldn’t quite fathom how he could be doing this so brazenly in front of Ori, why he hadn’t got up and hauled him out of the door, telling him not to look at him so much as speak to him. His eyes were so dark, and his face twisted in such a pleasure, that Ori longed for the same; he longed for those fingers, as he often had on so many a night by himself, deep inside him. He envied Dwalin’s hole getting so much attention, so much that he stepped forwards, only slightly, but now the thought of running was slipping away and some sort of bravery crept back in. Dwalin hadn’t told him to get out, and by the look in his eyes as they fixed on the fastenings of Ori’s jerkin and down to his tight laces, he didn’t want him to get out either.

‘N-nothing, keep going,’ Ori said.

Though his heart was pounding so fast it almost left him breathless, his voice was louder than he’d realised, which gave him courage. Dwalin smiled- almost looking proudly at Ori.

‘I intend to. And what’ll you do, now you’ve disturbed me, lad?’ he said. Ori watched him flex his legs as they started to tremble from the force of his thrusts, his balls tightening against him as his fingers started to sink deeper. Ori thought that if he didn’t stop looking he would only have the mind left to drop to his knees and crawl forwards on all fours to worship the dwarf- which he didn’t think Dwalin would mind right now- but he was far too shy to ask for what he wanted; that, and he didn’t really know. He wanted _everything:_ he wanted to lie in Dwalin’s arms and have him show him everything you could do with another man. But Dwalin looked so far gone that slow fucking was out of the question tonight. 

‘What would you like me to do?’ he asked, but from the way Dwalin was staring at his erection, he had half a mind as to what he would ask- and his own hand was already itching to wrap itself around his own shaft.

‘I think you already know what I’d like to see- now come here lad, I can’t hold back for you to get y’ bloody trousers off-‘ Dwalin broke off and licked his lips, biting down as his other hand came to grab his cock, fondling the gold hoop through the top of it. His mouth fell open again, panting at the new touches, and his brow furrowed.

Ori didn’t have to be told twice, and although trying to take his trousers off and walking towards the bed wasn’t the smartest of ideas, he was soon lying half nude next to Dwalin, being pushed down roughly as the large dwarf sat up next to him, kissing him suddenly and deeply. Ori couldn’t think, and spread his thighs as Dwalin’s hand stroked him, tutting as one of his leg slipped off the bed in his haste.

‘Calm yourself, lad- we’ve got all night,’ he said, but his hot words over Ori’s mouth did nothing to sooth the boy’s breaths, which were gulped down as his lust spun out of control.

Ori dug his elbows into the mattress, trying his hardest not to finish too soon, and he wondered hazily if Dwalin knew this was his very first time. Though he had kissed before, he had no idea what another man’s hand on his cock would feel like, until now: Dwalin’s palm massaging into his balls and pressing his cock down onto his stomach, making him lurch up into his broad chest and hold onto his shoulders for purchase, fingers grazing softly around the tightening foreskin at his head. All of these sensations built up in his crotch, and soon he was thrusting against his will, fucking Dwalin’s fist with his forehead up against one huge arm.

‘I- lad, I cannae do you and me at the same time… why don’t y’ give me a show, eh? Something that’ll get me nice and worked up,’ Dwalin said, easing off, to Ori’s quiet protests.  

Ori hesitated a little at this, but the look on Dwalin’s face was soft now; the fire replaced by something else.

‘Look, lad,’ he said, with a deep breath, ‘I know it’s y’ first time. I want you to feel comfortable with your body in front of me before I touch you.’

To Ori’s withheld pleasure, Dwalin leaned over his prone body and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth, the sweetest sort which sent a rush up Ori’s spine. His lips were warm as they found his, and as much as he wanted Dwalin to shag him bandy in the next thirty seconds, he also very much wanted to keep kissing like this, sensually and slowly, and to have Dwalin’s thick arms encircling him in his protective grip.

‘That… that sounds good,’ he admitted, and was answered by Dwalin’s appreciative groan as he slowly let him go and flopped backwards against the pillows. His hand returned to his cock, and the other reached for the oil he had placed beside him on the other side of the bed. Ori breathed deeper and calmer now, settling himself back near to Dwalin, relishing the press of their legs together and the touch of Dwalin’s muscles. He tried not to think about how pallid and thin his calves looked next to the warriors, and instead focused on the fact that Dwalin’s eyes were drinking him in, glazed as they ran over his cock.

Ori started to rock his hips gently against his hand as he watched Dwalin’s finger return to his hole, circling and teasing it as Ori timidly stroked himself. He wondered if he should close his eyes, for fear that the intensity of the situation might mean he wouldn’t finish, and his stomach jittered with new nerves. _You’ve done it so much thinking about this and you can’t even handle the real thing_ , he thought glumly, and his hand faltered a little.

‘You’d best hurry up with that… Aule’s balls, Ori, the things you’re going to learn when you’re with me.’ Dwalin grinned filthily, fucking himself roughly and his mouth opening again wide, sucking in deep breaths and exhaling them in harsh gasps.

Ori didn’t know that he was moaning himself until he heard ‘ _fuck_ ’, and it was _his_ voice saying it- repeated over and over again as he felt the bed start to rhythmically beat against the wall. With belated embarrassment, he felt an orgasm swelling his balls and curling in the pit of his stomach, and like a green youth, he tried to leave off a little bit to help him calm down.

‘Keep goin’, lad,’ grunted Dwalin, as his eyes flickered open to roam over Ori’s body again. Seeing Ori’s cock perk up straighter, he bit his lip again and closed his eyes, settling his legs even further apart, so one was placed haphazardly over Ori’s.

‘C-Can’t, I’m about to finish,’ Ori said meekly; he’d been trying to slow down and stave off, but seeing Dwalin watching him, his hand had picked up the pace, driving his hand faster until he was pulling and stroking so hard that he felt the strain in his muscles. He toyed with the idea of putting fingers in himself, but as he felt his peak nearing, he decided that he had no intention of stopping.

‘Don’t worry lad- just the sight of y’… gonna make me-‘

Dwalin’s breath came out in a huff, and his back snapped up straight so he sat upright, his head still tipped back. Ori suppressed a whimper at seeing Dwalin’s cock jerk and pulse, and groaned out loud as he watched his semen slip down over his knuckles in a thick stream.

Ori was silent when he normally orgasmed: a habit learned from living with two of his brothers- Dori in particular, whom he slept closest next to- but never in his life had he before been so tempted to moan, and moan loudly. When his climax hit, it made him nearly jerk off the bed- his leg twitching up, trapped down by Dwalin’s as his back arched.

He felt Dwalin’s hand hold onto him as he brought himself over the edge, rubbing lazily and his voice murmuring in his ear- but it could have been elvish for all the sense Ori’s fried brain could make of it.

Falling back again, he felt himself being rolled to one side by Dwalin’s arms. He allowed himself to go, utterly spent and shaken, but grimaced a little as he felt his sticky cock brush against the hair of the other’s stomach. He should really think about getting a bath, and going back to his own room…

‘I have to-‘ he began, but Dwalin kissed him again, leaving Ori twisting a hand twisted in his beard.

‘You’re staying here tonight, and no- I don’t care what your brother thinks,’ said Dwalin once he’d got the young scholar off him.

Ori relaxed back into his arms, resting his head beside Dwalin’s as his eyes closed. He could feel himself sinking into sleep, but fought to stay awake, worried that Dwalin might want him the night to unfold into something more.

‘Tired you out, huh? Rest now and I’ll wake you for an early start, come the morning,’ he said, kissing Ori’s temple. The young dwarf sighed, his eyes refusing now to open as heaviness took over. His nerves were calm now, and any remaining apprehension at the thought of making proper love in the morning was soothed by Dwalin’s deepening breaths, as they both fell into sleep.


End file.
